yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Watch: Lost Child
Yo-kai Watch: Lost Child takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan is a feral child after his parents were killed in a car accident, but was raised by a wolf Yo-kai and was adopted by his new family later. Plot The Adams Lily and Aaron set out on a trip for a picnic outside of Springdale with their newborn son Nathan, but suddenly their car slipped down the hill and crashed, killing both Lily and Aaron. But baby Nathan survived without a scratch on him, but he cried so loud, fortunately for him a 10 feet tall anthropomorphic Rank-H Restoration Wolf Yo-kai know as Maladu was wandering by the forest by herself. She heard a baby crying in a distance and ran towards where it comes from. Maladu sees a crashed car with 2 humans killed in it and she sees a baby and stared at him. She licks his face and it gives him an ability to see Yo-kai. Baby Nate stops crying and turns, and stared at her in a suprise. Although human, Maladu could not ignore a helpless infant. Wanting to mother Nathan, she picked him up from the car and carries him into the forest to her home. Later Maladu gets Nathan to her home den with the wolves, now that Maladu is going to be his new mother since he no longer has any parents Maladu calls Nathan little one. Nathan gets well acquainted with the wolf pack. Seven years have passed, Nathan now a 7-year-old boy (rather than 11 years old in this alternate timeline) naked and with his long brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a large amount of hair sticks down at his back, and completely feral while continuing to live in the den with his adopted mother Maladu, and the wolves. The next day Nathan sets out to find food for himself. He travels to Springdale on a train with a boxcar without anyone noticing him. He later arrives at the train yard of Springdale without being discovered. Nathan travels to Shopper's Row while crawling on all fours, he hides in an ally where no one sees him. Nathan witnessed an obese woman Mrs.Bernstein and her husband Mr. Bernstein and their 11-year-old son Barnaby (Bear) were exiting the mall along with Edward (Eddie) and his parents Mr. And Mrs. Archer while carrying shopping bags. Nathan pops out and he snitches one of Mr.s Bernstein's shopping bag beveling that there's food in the bag, making Mrs. Bernstein, her husband, her son Barnaby (Bear) Shocked in horror along with Edward (Eddie) and his parents as they see Nate naked and behaving like a wild animal. The dispatch monitors Nathan and they send out security droids to stop him. Nathan runs with the bag but 3 security droids pursues after him. The crowd sees Nathan nud, and running like an animal making them shocked. The Security droids continues to chase after Nathan, but Nathan manages to get away from them. Later The Bernsteins and the Archers explained to the police that they saw a naked boy behaving like a wild animal, Mrs. Bernstein explains o tthe officer that he took one of her shopping basg. The officers assurds them that they'll find the boy and her shopping bag. Meanwhile, Maladu searches for Nathan by tracing his scent. Lateront the other side of Springdale, Nathan tears the shopping bag open, but he seesa new pair of clothing. Nathan tears them apart with his teeth, then suddenly 2 loving couples a man an a woman sees Nathan naked and aniailistic. Nathan attacks the man leaving the woman screaming. Commander Carter Jackson the head chief of Nova Security, the police, and the security droids found Nate and tries to capture him, but he ran off somewhere in the woods. Nathan hides in the bushes, suddenly he sees three girls Sarah, Chelsea, and Katie Forster sitting on the bench eating their burgers and fires while drinking their soda. Nathan sees them eating burgers and he realizes it's food. As Sarah grabs her burger bag and prepares to eat her lunch, Nathan jumps out and steals Sarah's bag making her along with Katie and Chelsea scream. Nathan runs off with Sarah's burger bag, then the girls chase after him with Sarah's lunch. Meanwhile at the other side of the forest is a dark-skinned 15-year-old teenage boy named Mitchel Mc'Craw who possess the Yo-kai watch instead of Nathan was having a conversation with his Yo-kai friends Whisper and Jibanyan about how he first met Whisper when he was 12 years old and how he met Jibanyan last year. Suddenly they witness Nathan nude, and running like a wild animal on all fours with a burger bag in his mouth. Then Mitchel, Whisper, and Jibanyan chases after him, Mitchel calls his mother Shelby and tells her there's a naked boy running like an animal. Shelby went into a state of shock and tells him that she will be right there and keep oallowing him. Nathan loses Mitchel and his Yo-kai friends and he chews the burger bag and starts eating the burger and fries like an animal. But Whisper founds him and call out Mitchel and Jibanyan and they see him so animalistic. Mitchel walks towards Nathan slowly but Nate sees him and starts to growl at him with his angry face. Then suddenly Mitchel summons a Rank-S Psychic Attribute Yo-kai known as Maindo with a third eye on her foureead. She sees Nathan and manages to calm him down and see through his mind. There she learns his name,and sees how his parents died in a car accident while explaining this to the others and she learned that he was raised by a wolf Yo-kai Maladu along with the normal wolves. She gives Nathan some knowledge. After that, Nathan got up on his feet while rubbing his head while saying "my head." Then he realized that he can speak thanks to Maindo. Whisper asks Nathan if he's alright, but Nathan is unsure. Suddenly Maladu appears out of nowhere and finds Nate. Nate shouts out "Mama!" and starts hugging her. Maladu noticed that he can speak now. Maindo and Mitchel confront Maladu while asking her why Nathan was feral, and why wasn't he educated. Maladu tells them that she had no Idea that Nate was feral, Maladu asks them what feral is then they realized that she's an idiot. Then the girls Sarah, Chelsea, and Katie Forster finds Nathan and Sarah explains Mitchel that Nathan took her lunch, but Mitchel assures them that he was confused. Then suddenly Nathan starts to urinate making the girls disgusted while covering their eyes. (Like in episode 79) Whisper, Jibanyan, Maindo, and Mitchel were shocke, and disgusted while Maladu just stands there and stares at Nate urinating. Mitchel tells Nathan to stop, fortunatel,y Jibanyan puts out a blue blanket and Mitchel covers Nate up after he finished urinating. Mitchel tells Nathan that it's not okto go out naked and peeing, Nathan asked Mitchel what is wrong with it and he answers to Nate that's a bad thing to do it out in public. Suddenly Commander Jackson, the police, and the security droids came by and they found Nathan covered up in a blanket, while hiding behind Mitchel .Nate tells Mitchel that they've been after him, then Commander Jackson noticse that Nate can talk and stand up straight. One of the officers tells Mitchel to stand aside, Mitchel asks the officers why and the officers explain to Mitchel that the boy is out of control and must be sent to the mental ward. But then Mitchel's mother arrives with her black sedan while possessing a Yo-kai watch of her own along with her Rank-S Wind Attribute Yo-kai Tailwind (whom share similarities with Kyubi) and she asked Carter and the officers what's was going on. Then of them explains about Nathan, then Mitchel telsl his mother that Nathan lost his parents in a car accident when he was a baby, and he told her that he was raised by a Maladu the Yo-kai wolf and the wolves while pointing at her Maladu waves hello to Shelby. Shelby was stunned to hear what happened to his parents and how Nate was raised in the wildlife, but she tells the officers that she will adopt the boy Nate making Carter and the officers shocked. Later at the courthouse Sarah and her husband Steve were defending Nate while still covered in a blanket. Mrs.Bernstein explains tho te judge what Nathan did while showing the evidence of her new clothing destroyed and the man explained how Nate attacked him earlier. But Mitchel tells the judge that he was feral, confused, and hungry. Then Shelby explains tho te judge that his family was killed in a car accident when he was a baby,and that he was raised by wolves. (She doesn't tell the judge about Maladu). Carter figured out that one of Mitchel's Yo-kai manages to tame Nathan. He allows the Mc'Craws tao tke Nate, and that Nova Security will pay for Mrs.Bernstein and the man for the damages Nate has done. The Judge grants the Mc'Craws the rights to adopt Nathan as their own son making them win the case. Sarah tells Nathan that he going to live with them and they will raise him as their own son, and she allows Nate to call her and her husband Steve mom and dad if he wants. Nate accepts it. Carter tells Mitchel and his mother that he has a Yo-kai watch of his own, and wishes Nate good luck. One of Carter's Yo-kai tells him that he could halved done something about the boy, but he denies it, and tells him that he is fine now. The Mc'Craws took Nate home with them. There they introduce their 8-year-old daughter Jessica to Nate after she got home from school, and they tell her that he's going to be her and Mitchel's new brother. Later Whisper and Jibanyan give Nathan a hair cut to make his hair short, then Shelby and Tailwind give Nate a bath while Tailwind breastfeeds him. After that, Mitchel and his father Steve found Nathan some clothes that fit him. Nathan thanks his new brother Mitchel and his Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, and Maindo while hugging them. Shelby tells her new son Nate that he will be home schooled (due to what had happened ) Shelby and her son Mitchel along with Whisper, Jibanyan, and Maindo starts a stern conversation with Maladu. Maladu sees them angry at her, and gives them her metals. Nathan asked his adopted mother Shelby and his adopted brother Mitchel to let Maladu stay, Maindo stated that she did savd him and took care of them. Shelby agrees to let Maladu stay, but she tells her the next time she sees another baby without parents, she calls them and let them do the parenting. Maladu agrees, then Nate hugs Shelby and Maladu. One year later Nathan now 8 years old celebrates his first birthday (due to the fact that he was raised in the wild, he never had a birthday before) along with his new family. Later that night, Nathan now has a room of his own and goes to sleep with Maladu happily with his new family. Characters Humans Nathan Adams/Mc'Craw Mitchel Mc'Craw Shelby Mc'Craw Steve Mc'Craw Jessica Mc'Craw Commander Carter Jackson Mr.Bernstein Mrs.Bernstein Mr.Archer Mrs.Archer Edward Archer (Eddie) Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Sarah Chelsea Katie Forester Aaron Adams Lily Adams Yo-kai Maladu Whisper Jibanyan Maindo Tailwind Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-Kai Watch: Lost Child Category:Fanmade Films